Sane Insanity
by jadeDino
Summary: What happens when Rogue is put together with a disappearing very hot man. It looks like an outside fource, but is it? R&R Please! Ch3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey Ya! I had to get this down before I lost it to my stupid memory loss. The title kinda sucks, but hopefully the story will be better then the damn title. R&R please. ^_^**

* * *

In the fog of her bathroom, Rogue looked herself over in the mirror.

She could see the difference two years had made. She had grown taller and more curvaceous. Her face had matured and she felt like she barely looked like what she did a year ago.

"20." She wiped the condensation off the mirror and stared harder.

* * *

She was going to turn twenty next week and she just couldn't help seeing how much she had changed. Since being here; since joining the X-Men she became a different person.

Her goth persona had dwindled over the years and her appearance had become softer and softer as she became more at home and comfortable with all those who lived in mutant manor.

She pulled her hair down from the sloppy bun sitting at the nape of her neck. It fell in long dark brown waves past her shoulders to the middle of her back. Yeah, she definitely changed A LOT.

She stepped into the shower when an overwhelming scent hit her. "What the f..."

* * *

"Rogue? You like in here?"

"Shower, Kit!"

Kitty walked into the bathroom, closed the toilet seat and sat down thinking for a moment. "You like know um..., Pitor, right?"

Rogue cocked an eyebrow at her best friends question. "Sure Kit, why?"

"Well, um you like.... um you totally um,... well..."

"Ya like em, right?"

"Oh my god, like how did you know?"

"Ya make it real obvious, ah don't think anybody doesn't know, well except for Pitor."

"You totally talk to him like so much more then I do, um..."

"Ya wanna know if e likes you, right?"

"Yeah."

"The funny thing is that ya both the most oblivious people ah know."

"What are you like saying?"

"Kit!" Rogue laughed and nearly slipped in the shower. "Ya notice he's way to overprotective of ya, an he blushes whenever ya get real close to em." Kitty sat thinking of what Rogue was saying. "He's always watching you..."

"So what do you think?"

"Ya didn't listen ta a thing ah've said, right?!"

"I did, but I um missed most of it."

Rogue thought to herself. _No doubt thinking about Pete._ "YES! He likes ya, he likes ya to much. He's real shy Kit, maybe you should ask em out?"

"ME?" Kitty's voice squeaked out her question.

"Yeah, you. Unless there's another Kathrine Pryde in my bathroom."

"Don't call me that."

Rogue peeked out of her shower curtain and seen Kitty pouting. "Coward!" Rogue yelled scaring Kitty.

"I am like so not a coward."

"Prove it then, ask em out today or I'll tell him bout ya big crush on em."

"You are so mean!"

Kitty was about to phase out of the door when Rogue yelled. "Ah'm doin it jus fer you Kit!" She pressed her head against the cold tile wall. "An of course the impending aneurysm." The scent came back and of course she checked herself to make sure it wasn't coming off of her.

* * *

Ten minutes later Rogue stepped out of the shower fresh and rejuvenated. She dressed herself in a black and gray long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of black yoga pants. She walked down the halls of the manor ready to take on the chaos that would probably be awaiting her.

"Did you let her on to anything?"

"Course not. I am totally good, plus Rogue is so oblivious about the party."

Rogue scowled at the surprise party they were going to throw her despite how much she objected to it.

"You sure Kitty? You know Storm, the Professor, Hank and Logan don't want you to blow the surprise this year."

"Yeah, I know like last year. She avoided us last time, but we'll totally get her this time."

_I'm so sure Kit! What am I gonna do on my birthday this year?_ Rogue thought as she walked to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hi honey." Storm was making a late morning breakfast since it was Saturday. "Hungry?" Rogue made a face and shook her head. "French toast?"

"Yer evil ya know that?"

"I know." She went back to cooking for a moment or two. "Rogue?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you don't like to make a fuss about your birthday." Rogue thought. _Great now they're asking my permission to throw one of these damn parties. _"What would you like me to get you?"

She was stuck for a moment a bit surprised. "Nothin, don't waste yer money Storm."

"I want to, and it is not a waste of money buying someone you love a gift."

"Yeah, but..."

"But nothing. What would you like me to get? Tell me or I'll pick something out that you might not like."

Rogue smiled "Pick what you think Storm."

* * *

After she ate Rogue headed down to the danger room. There Logan, Hank and Forge were working on upgrades. "Hi there Rogue." Forge waved her over.

"What ya guys fixin?"

"Nothing just fixing the projector so the holograms look more lifelike. Nothing hard."

"Anythin ah can help with?"

"No, but thanks for the offer Rogue."

* * *

Rogue walked off to one of the many halls under construction. The near black dirt and the half placed metal walls were sort of comforting. No one would be here and no one would bother to look for her there.

She walked the dirt corridor and wandered around the new lower level wing that they were making. Little did she realize she traveled through the entire lower levels and was on the elevator heading back upstairs.

It felt like an out of body experience for Rogue, she seen what was happening, but had no control over what she was doing. She ended up in the music room, where the lights were off and all the instruments were in their places.

* * *

The fowl horrid smell from the bathroom overwhelmed her as she traveled further into the room. She saw something in the corner of her eye. Immediately she crouched into a defensive position. "Who the hell is in here?"

The darkness didn't answer her question. She seen another flash of color to her right, she turned and growled. "This ain't funny!"

"Oh come on!" The stranger's voice was as smooth as velvet. Rogue ran over to the light switch, but with a wave of his hand the light flicked on.

_Good god, he's gorgeous! _

His handsome face already held a small grin, but now it was even bigger. "Thank you."

"Huh?"

"The compliment."

"Ah didn't say anythin."

"Exactly."

_Christ! Damn psychics! _"Uh..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I'm just used to doing it, I didn't think anyone living here would mind."

"Well, ah do."

"I'll say it again, I'm sorry."

"Good, jus stay outta my head."

"Alright An...."

"Ya son of a...."

"Kid?"

"Logan?"

"Who ya talkin to Rogue?"

"Um... what's ya name?" She turned to find the rediculously good looking guy, but he was gone. "He was right there."

Logan tested the air. "No one's been in here but you for a while kid." She scanned the room with a bemused look on her face. "You okay, kid?"

It seemed like she didn't hear him so he was about to repeat himself, but she turned and smiled at him. "Fine."

**

* * *

**

AN: Thanks for reading you guys!!! I've already started on the next chapter, so please tell me what you think. It's not as boring as it's sounding, it'll get better. I PROMISE!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

Rogue threw herself on her bed. It had been such a strange day, she just wanted to melt into her covers and get some sleep.

"Hey there."

She jumped out of her bed faster then she landed on it. "What the!"

"Hey." He smiled.

"How'd you disappear like that before."

"I'm gifted."

"Ya made me look crazy, I was talking to Logan and... an... uh. Wait! He said that no one had been in the room but me for a while, how could you..... do that."

"I'm gifted, like I said."

"Ah think that's a bunch a bull."

"Really, I'll teach you."

"Look, ah'm not a psychic. Ah'm nowhere near a psychic."

"Come on, anyone can learn this."

* * *

He pulled Rogue over to the balcony windows. Even in the moonlit darkness she still could see exactly how handsome he was.

His hair was so dark brown it could easily be mistaken for black. His eyes matched his hair, but in the moonlight she could see honey hues through out them. He was fair skinned which is why his dark features stood out so much. "Why are you doing this?"

He smiled and looked down into her eyes. "Maybe it's because you're the nicest person I've met here." Suddenly she became uncomfortable and looked away from his prying eyes. His smile warmed up even more. "Hold your arms out, palms up."

She followed orders and he looked at her hands intently. His hands hovered over hers for a few moments, then he went to grab them.

She pulled them away and stuck them behind her back. "What's wrong A..."

"Don't you dare call me that!... You should go." She turned towards her bed.

"Hey, come on. I'm trying to teach you something."

"It's okay, ah know enough already."

"What do you want me to call you?"

She turned to look at him. "What everyone else calls me."

"Why? I happen to really like your name."

"If you like it so much, you use it."

He smiled and took three steps in her direction. "I'll mull it over later. Do you want me to show you or not?"

* * *

Her curiosity got the best of her. She closed the two foot gap between them and held her hands out again. A warm yellow light emitted from his hands and washed over hers.

It lit up the entire room to where if there had been lights on neither would have noticed. When the light stopped Rogue stumbled back feeling lightheaded. "Wa... what was that?"

He smiled. "What do you think?"

"Uh,... ya got me there, ah have no idea."

"Energy transfer."

"But how does that show me how you hid yer scent from Logan?"

"Oh, that I have no idea, guess it's something natural. Don't know how I do it."

There was pounding at her door. "Rogue?"

"Kid!"

"Schwester?!" (sister)

"You okay in there?"

"Ah'm fine."

Kitty phased her hand through the door,unlocked it and let everyone in. "What was that?"

"Oh, um jus an energy transfer, right?" She turned around to see him, but like earlier he was gone.

"Who?"

* * *

"Look professor, he was standing there in my room with me. He jus disappears wheneva any a ya come an bother us. He did it to me earlier in the music room when Logan came knocking."

"By your description Rogue, there isn't anyone in this school, especially a new student." He looked over to Hank and Logan. "Check the security cameras."

"On it."

"What could this man want with you?"

"Ya act like ah know."

"I..." He crossed the space between them. "I would like to take a look from your point of view."

"Uh,... sure" She closed her eyes and the professor held his hands at the sides of her head.

* * *

He seen the young man.

He seen the light and felt the warmth.

He felt the embarrassment she felt when the young man complimented her.

He seen this young mans features as she had and he felt her attraction to him.

He pulled away from Rogue and gave her an understanding expression. "I wonder who he is."

"So he really doesn't go here, prof?"

"No. We haven't recruited anyone that looks like him. Actually, we haven't recruited anyone in at least a month."

"Oh... wonder who he is..."

* * *

The next morning Rogue woke up to the bright sunlight streaming through the balcony doors. Her head felt as if it were in a vice.

"Oh, god." She pressed a cool hand to her temple.

She jumped in the shower and readied herself for the coming day. _Two classes today and a training session with Logan. _

* * *

She wore a pair of torn blue jeans and a My Chemical Romance tour t-shirt over a purple long sleeved shirt. She made her way down to the kitchen. "Mornin."

"Hey zhere schwester!" Kurt waved his sister over to the seat next to him. She sat down and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey."

"Oh my god!" They turned around to see Kitty entering the kitchen all flushed.

"What's wrong Kit!"

She plopped on Kurt's lap and whispered in an excited rush. "Oh my god! Guess what."

In unison Rogue and Kurt asked. "What?"

"I did what you like said. And guess what?"

"What!"

"You know how shy Piotr is, right?"

"Right."

"I so asked him out."

Rogue pulled her brows together in mock stupidity. "And?"

"Duh! He said yes!" Kitty was so excited she squeaked and bopped all around.

"Congrats Kit, ya finally grew a pair."

"I so did. I should have like listened to you before."

"Yeah, ya should have."

Kitty lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "I soooo love you."

* * *

After breakfast was over Rogue went to the garage and got into a 69 Firebird. "I so don't know why you picked that car as your grad present."

Rogue smiled. "Cause it's sexy.... and sturdy."

"You're so stupid." Kitty got into the backseat and Kurt jumped into the passenger seat.

"So schwester, vhat do you vhant for your birthday?"

"Jesus. Not five minutes into the ride to school ya go an ruin my day."

"No"

"No!" Kitty pulled her hair from it's ponytail. "We just wanna know what you'd like. That's it."

"No! Don't either of ya go an get me anything." She looked in her mirror to catch Kitty's eyes. "Ya hear me?"

There was a threatening tone in her voice that made them answer promptly. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

The day passed by at a slow school pace. Since this was college, her schedule had a lot more time for her to relax between her classes.

She would either sit on a bench in the courtyard or in her car depending on the time of the year.

Since it was April first it was still a bit chilly outside, but she still sat out on the bench. She glanced up and seen the handsome, dark, and powerful guy standing across the yard.

He walked over to her and sat beside her on the bench. "Hi." His beautiful smile was warm and inviting.

"Hi." She didn't know why, but she was excited to see him. _Wow, he smells amazing._

"Thanks." His smile grew. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Jus waiting for my last class to start."

"How long do you have?"

She felt her heart speed up. "Half an hour."

"Why are you sitting here when you could be doing something else?"

Reality struck her. "Why'd you lie to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't stay at the manor."

"Never said I did."

"Then how'd you get in?"

"Well,..."

"Yer gifted, ah know."

"Rogue?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll answer the question in the back of your mind."

"What are you talkin about?"

"I'm Andy."

**

* * *

**

AN

** So what's going on with the mysterious Andy???? I know, but you guys don't, well not yet anyways. He plays a specific part in what is happening and what will happen. R&R if you love me and fanfics!! ^.^ Please R&R!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Andy, what?"

"That's all I can tell you right now."

"Bull shit."

He smiled clearly amused. "What?"

"Jus tell me ya name an all this'll be over."

"Where's the fun in that? What will we do once all the mystery has vanished?"

"Yer insane."

"So are you, but I don't judge."

"No ah'm not crazy, you are. A damn stranger stalking me, yeah that's real sane."

"I'm not stalking you. It's just coincidence, ...fate."

"No they call it psycho stalking."

"Call it whatever you want, but you never answered my question."

"Which one?"

"What would we do?"

"There'd be a level playing field, we could... um... ah don't know."

"See! This is definitely more fun."

"A little, but it's real confusing."

"That makes it all the more fun."

* * *

He grabbed her by her arm and towed her off the campus. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Ah hate this mystery crap!"

"I was under the impression that you like mysterious guys. Ones who don't lay all their cards on the table once you meet them. Isn't that why you don't like your leader anymore?"

"Stay the hell outta my head!"

"Don't be so touchy. I was just kidding."

"Well it didn't sound like ya were jus kidding."

"I have that problem sometimes."

"Ya do?" She recognized the same problem in herself.

"Yeah, the friends I have don't really get me..." He peeked back at her for a second. "Like you do."

Her eyes widened in horror and wonder. What is it with this guy?

"An abandoned building? What are ya trying ta do, murder me?"

"No, I just wanted a little privacy."

"Why?"

He turned away from her for a minute. She stood there wondering what he was talking about why they were there, when she saw the glow from the night before. "We definitely can't do this in public..." He blasted the light in Rogues direction, it was so bright, there was nothing else to be seen.

* * *

"Chuck?" Logan knocked on the door to the professors office. "Chuck?"

"Yes Logan, please come in."

"What's up?"

"Did we find anything on any of the cameras of our mystery boy?"

"Nah, Chuck. There was nothin, either this guy is really good or.... or..."

"I know, but she really did see him. My guess would be he's just a really powerful mutant."

"Did you get anything on cerebro?"

"Nothing, and that's what worries me."

* * *

Six Hours Later....

Rogue walked into the doors of the manor. She was dead tired and in a haze. The past six hours didn't really make sense, even if she could remember them.

She tripped and stumbled up to her room. She stripped out of her clothes and got into the shower. When she got out she felt that if her legs rubbed against each other she would squeak.

She pulled out an old worn in t-shirt that she had swiped from one of the boys in the laundry room about a year before. She pulled it over her head and grabbed a pair of black boy shorts to match.

She fell face first into her fluffy comforter and closed her eyes. She laid back on her pillows for a moment and her lids began to slide closed.

* * *

Watching from a dark corner of her room a very familiar and sweet voice rang in her ears. "It's such a shame."

"What?" She grumbled to the darkness.

"Your luck, it's horrible."

"Ah don't have the brain power ta do this right now, tomorrow please."

He stepped out of the shadows and into her view. "No one ever really gets close to you, right, especially in the physical way."

"Didn't ah tell ya ta stay outta my head!"

"Sorry." He pouted in the dark and it caused great shadows to cross over his face. There was something frightening about the way it looked to her. She didn't know if it was just because she was tired or if it was something else.

* * *

She sat up and stared harder at him. Something, but she wasn't sure of it, something was to familiar about him. Why was she so comfortable with him? Why did he only show himself to her? She knew she had to ask. "What is it with you?"

"What are you talking about?" He crossed over to her bed and sat on the edge next to her, she turned to him.

"What are you doing here? Why are you here? And what is it with you stalking me?"

"If you want me to stalk you I will."

"Ah'm serious."

"Of course you are. What I'm doing here, well I thought we were friends. I'm visiting my friend." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why I'm here, well I came to see you." She rolled her eyes and pulled away from him. "As for the stalking, maybe you're following me. Think about it, where ever I go you're there, sounds like I have a stalker."

"You're an asshole."

"I love it when you talk dirty." She couldn't help but laugh. He was a smart ass, just like her.

"Andy, ah'm serious. Why are you here?" There was something in her eyes that told him that if he kept screwing with her he would go over the balcony.

"... I... I'm drawn to you."

"Sure."

"You know sarcasm is just annoying."

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle?"

"Fine! In all seriousness, I am drawn to you." She sighed. "I don't know what it is, but if I'm far away from you I feel the need to be closer."

"Creepy."

"I know." He pushed against the headboard of the bed. "I've never had this happen before, it's just you."

"Great, another weird thing about me."

"You ever heard about great power being drawn to great power? Maybe that's it."

"Great power? Are you kiddin me?"

"I'm serious. What does anyone know about what you can really do? Nothing much, right?"

"Pretty much... but that doesn't mean anythin."

"And it could mean a whole lot. What if your absorption is just scratching the surface? With all the power you can hold in your body.... you're limitless."

**

* * *

**

AN

** WEEEEE!!!!! I'm done with this one!!!! I can hear the angelic choir now (aaaaaaahhhhh) What is going on here??? What's with this Andy guy? Who could he really be? Mystique maybe? Who knows..... Wat did you think, I'd love to know so please review!!!! ^.^**


End file.
